Many sports and recreational activities involve a person swinging a given type of sports-related implement. For example, in the sport of golf a golfer swings a golf club in an attempt to hit a golf ball. In the sport of baseball a batter swings a baseball bat in an attempt to hit a baseball. In the sport of tennis a tennis player swings a tennis racket (also known as a tennis racquet) in an attempt to hit a tennis ball.